Jezebelle Connor
http://images.wikia.com/gundam/images/1/15/Chara.gif Name: Jezebelle Connor Gender: Female Age: 2/19 Birthdate: November 30, 2049. Original self was born May 22 Birthplace: Paramus, New jersey Hometown: Paramus, New Jersey Height: 5'6" Build: Curvacious Eye Color: Hazel Hair Color: Varies. Currently half blonde, half red Parents: A pair of nerds Status: Single and loving it IM Screen Name: JerzeeJezzie Player: Frank Theme Song: You Give Love a Bad Name, by Bon Jovi Appearance Jezebelle dresses like a glam rocker out of the 80s. Her hair is two different colors, blonde and red. She also likes eyeshadow in bright colors like pink or aqua Her clothes are completely outrageous. Leg warmers, spandex leggings, pink boots, vests, belts, opera gloves, everything. And 90% of all the outfits she wears she likes to show her cleavage. I have given an example of what her outfits may look like above. Personality Not only does she dress like a Glam Rocker, she has the whole personality to go with it. She is a little arrogant (ok, maybe a little more then a little) and can be pretty bossy too. She knows she is attractive and will use it to her advantage to get what she wants, if she can. She likes to tease, but will not go out of her way to drag someone along or hurt them. She can also be pretty unstable. See power below. Power Power Class: 3 Her power is heart. She has psychic empathy. It has a variety of different aspects to it, which I shall describe below. Also as a note, the stronger her emotional state, the more powerful her power is. * The ability to "sense" people. Metas are much easier for her to sense and can easily tell where a group of them are. If she knows the person well enough she can pinpoint specific people with greater ease, even norms. * Telepathy as well. Like previously noted, it is much easier for her to communicate with metas then norms, and is usually via emotions than actual words or sentences. * She can pick up on the feelings and emotions of people around her. As usual, meta emotions are easier to pick up unless there are a large number of people feeling the same emotion and it is very strong. Powerful emotions like hate, suffering and fear are easier to pick up on then the subtle emotions of joy and happiness, though she can still feel them. * If Jezebelle herself is very emotional she can exude a strong empathic aura. Though this will not cause people to suddenly become enraged or happy, those caught in it could feel a sense of a weight being lifted off their shoulders or a very thick tension in the air, weighing them down * In addition to the empathic aura, she can exert a strong psychic "attack" on someone's mind. She can make their brain clouded, feel fuzzy and heavy. They will get a headache and be unable to concentrate due to the immense pressure. In theory, she could be able to control a weak minded person this way but it takes a lot of concentration and is very difficult. Her power has some very dangerous drawbacks, however. Continuous use of her power, especially the uses that require more concentration, have a narcotic effect on her brain and personality. She becomes unstable if she uses them too much and her personality can quickly change. If she uses them too much she can become addicted to the mental and emotional "connections" and slips deeper and deeper into mania, making her easy to control or manipulate. Background Jezebelle was a child of the 80s, and she loved it. She went to every Whitesnake, Bon Jovi, and Motley Crue concert she could. Her hair was always full of hairspray and she had all the most rad posters on her wall. And now she is a clone in in the 2050s! Her most difficult task so far was recollecting her posters. Random Facts * Jezebelle has a boombox that is converted to play modern music. * Despite the obvious change in fashion since the 1980s, Jezebelle refuses to change * The most depressing that that Jezebelle heard when she was cloned was not that it had been 70 years, or that all her friends and family was dead. it was that John Bon Jovi cut his hair.